The present invention relates generally to the field of data communications or telecommunications and, in particular, to integrated access devices in communication networks.
A common way to provide both voice and data delivery to a subscriber is with the use of integrated access devices (IADs). By combining two services across a single interface, the network provider""s operations and management tasks are greatly simplified. Typical interfaces for an IAD include: T1, fractional T1 and generic digital subscriber line (xDSL). Examples of protocols on the network interface include: a time division multiplex (TDM), frame relay, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) and internet protocol (IP). Typical interfaces to the subscriber are Ethernet, HomePNA, wireless and V.35. Depending on the type of IAD, the bandwidth for the voice and data traffic may be statically or dynamically assigned across the bandwidth provided by the network interface. With a static assignment, the voice traffic is assigned a fixed percentage of the total bandwidth and the data traffic is assigned the remaining bandwidth. With a dynamic assignment, voice traffic is assigned bandwidth on an as needed basis and the data traffic is assigned the remaining bandwidth.
Traditional IDAs require provisioning to bring up the service. Provisioning of the voice ports is typically a simple process. Provisioning of the network port is well understood since the access provider typically controls both ends of the interface. However, provisioning of the data port is more complicated because it must interface with subscriber""s equipment. In the case of Ethernet data ports, it""s less of a provisioning problem as it is for supplying the required cable. In Ethernet data port applications, category 5 (CAT5) twisted pair cable must be provided to a customer""s equipment. For businesses, providing CAT5 is generally not a problem, but it has only recently started to be installed in newly constructed residential homes. The requirement of adding CAT5 cable to existing residential homes is a significant drawback for using an Ethernet data port. Moreover, Ethernet is limited to data signals because it takes up the whole spectrum of frequencies traditionally used for both data and voice signals.
For residential customers or subscribers, several home networking protocols are evolving which could be a potential solution for the data port problems. However, these protocols represent a substantial learning curve for the access provider. Moreover, until there is a clear leader among these protocols, the access providers will be hesitant to support these interfaces.
A better solution for residential data service is to provide asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) services. Access providers are comfortable with deploying ADSL service from a central office (CO) and the ASDL can operate over standard twisted pair telephone cable. Another advantage is that plain old telephone service (POTS) channel and a data signal can both be run over one twisted pair of wires. This is because the analog POTS channel is carried at a lower frequency spectrum and the data signals of the ADSL are carried at a higher frequency spectrum. A disadvantage of ASDL is the provisioning it requires. For ADSL, a virtual channel connection (VCC) must be provisioned at both the IAD and a subscriber""s ADSL modem. Some access providers have chosen to standardize on a default VCC for the modems, but this default limits flexibility on how the modem can be used. Moreover, since different access providers have chosen different defaults, the ADSL modem vendors have struggled with ways to provide different defaults for different subscribers. This problem will continue to get worse as ADSL modems become a consumer product that can be purchased at any electronic store.
Some IADs use ADSL as the network port. Typically, the ADSL fed IADs use some form of voice over packet (VoP) such as voice over IP (VoIP) or voice over asynchronous transfer mode (VoATM). A problem with voice over packet technology is the additional complexity in configuring the IAD to handle the voice traffic in addition to the data traffic. A second VCC must be provisioned to support the voice traffic. In addition, the network must provide a gateway function to connect to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Moreover, the gateway must convert the voice packets to a TDM format.
Another issue with a typical IAD is lifeline POTS support. IADs are typically locally powered and, as such do not operate when the local AC power goes out. The current solutions to this problem are either to provide a separate analog POTS interface or to provide a battery backup. While these solutions do work, they create their own issues. For example, one reason for using an IAD is to provide a single interface for voice and data, so requiring a separate analog POTS interface detracts from the ease of maintenance. Moreover, maintaining a battery at a customer""s site requires keeping track of whether the battery is properly charged as well as replacing dead batteries.
A final problem with IADs is that they are typically designed to operate in a narrow temperature range. This makes them only suitable for indoor environments thereby limiting them to serve a single subscriber or multiple subscribers in the same building.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved integrated access device in communication networks.
The above-mentioned problems with end-to-end provisioning in communication systems and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following description.
In one embodiment an integrated access device in disclosed. The integrated access device includes a network port, a plurality of telephony ports, a data port and communication circuit. The network port is adapted to provide dynamic time division multiplex (TDM) interface to a communication network. The plurality of telephony ports are adapted to provide telephony service to subscriber premises equipment. The data port is adapted to provide digital subscriber line (DSL) service to subscriber premises equipment. The communication circuit is coupled to the network port, the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. Moreover, the communication circuit is adapted to carry voice and data signals between the network port and the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. In addition, the integrated access device is line powered over the network port.
In another embodiment, another integrated access device is disclosed. This integrated access device includes a network port, a plurality of telephony ports, a data port, a communication circuit and an automatic permanent virtual circuit connection function. The network port is adapted to provide dynamic time division multiplex (TDM) interface to a communication network. The plurality of telephony ports are adapted to provide telephony service to subscriber premises equipment. The data port is adapted to provide digital subscriber line (DSL) service to subscriber premises equipment. The communication circuit is coupled to the network port, the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. The communication circuit is adapted to carry voice and data signals between the network port and the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. The automatic permanent virtual circuit (PVC) connection activation function is used to learn virtual circuit identifiers of subscriber premise equipment coupled to the data port to create a translation connection between the data port and the network port.
In another embodiment, yet another integrated access device is disclosed. This integrated access device includes a network port, a plurality of telephony ports, a data port and a communication circuit. The network port is adapted to provide dynamic time division multiplex (TDM) interface to a communication network. The plurality of telephony ports are adapted to provide telephony service to subscriber premises equipment. The data port is adapted to provide digital subscriber line (DSL) service to subscriber premises equipment. The communication circuit is coupled to the network port, the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. Moreover, the communication circuit is adapted to carry voice and data signals between the network port and the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. In addition, in this embodiment, the integrated access device contains environmentally hardened components so the integrated access device can be placed in an outside location.
In another embodiment, a communication system is disclosed. The communication system includes at least one integrated access device and a central unit. Each integrated access device includes a network port, a plurality of telephony ports, a data port, a communication circuit and an automatic permanent virtual circuit connection activation function. The network port is adapted to provide dynamic time division multiplex (TDM) interface to a communication network. The plurality of telephony ports are adapted to provide telephony service to subscriber premises equipment. The data port is adapted to provide digital subscriber line (DSL) service to subscriber premises equipment. The communication circuit is coupled to the network port, the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. The communication circuit is further adapted to carry voice and data signals between the network port and the plurality of telephony ports and the data port. The automatic permanent virtual circuit (PVC) connection activation function is used to learn virtual circuit identifiers of subscriber premise equipment coupled to the data port to create a translation connection between the data port and the network port. The central unit is used to selectively couple the communication network to the network port of each integrated access device via an associated digital subscriber line (DSL). In addition, the central unit remotely line powers each integrated access device through each associated DSL.
In another embodiment, a method of operating a integrated access device of a communication system is disclosed. The method comprises detecting initiation of communication on a data port through ADSL signals received from subscriber premise equipment. Learning a virtual circuit identifier for the subscriber premise equipment. Interfacing time division multiplex (TDM) signals having dynamic bandwidth allocation of channels at a network port. Performing translation connections between the data port and the network port and line powering integrated access device over the network port.
In yet another embodiment, a method of operating a communication system is disclosed. The method comprises interfacing a dynamic time division multiplex (TDM) signal to a network port of the integrated access device across a single copper pair wire. Mapping operations instructions for controlling the integrated access device into a DSO channel in the TDM signal. Detecting initiation of communication between a subscriber premise equipment and at a data port of an integrated access device. Receiving at least one virtual circuit identifier from the subscriber premise equipment at data port. Learning the virtual circuit identifier of the subscriber premise equipment and creating a translation connection between the data port and the network port of the integrated access device.